The Servant and the Prince
by TheOffical AshWorld
Summary: This story is about a young hotheaded servant named Laney. She hates that she is a servant. A prince soon to be king is young Corey. He loves female company well except for the females in his family. But what will happen when their lives are suddenly connected, What if they become more than a maid and prince? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Peaceville is a peaceville village. Well not really there are a couple of people who are starving. But inside the castle wall there is a bit more peace. In the servants quarters lives Laney Penn. She has a bit of a temper. But secretly she has a voice of an angel that nobody but her knows about. She helps her mother and father with their chores if she finishes early but that is very rare. This red head firecracker also hates gender criticism. But even though she has a rough exterior, inside is a musical and soft person inside. But now to our other main character. His name is Corey Jaron Riffin. He loves to rock out even though his mother despises it. Corey and his mother don't agree on anything. Corey also has a habit of being with different girls occasionally. He lives life on the edge without thinking.

 **Thanks for reading I know this is very short but I am still working on it. I might change the rating but nothing will get graphical so if that is your type of story this one isn't for you. Anyways please review I want to know what you think about the story so far. I know it is very crappy so far. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 1 for this story, enjoy

Laney's POV

Living My life is terrible I am a servant. Yeah you heard me a servant. I work inside the castle walls ever since I could hold a broom in my hands. I barely eat and get around 3 and a half hours of sleep. My life is a nightmare. Mama says that I should be grateful since I at least have food in my stomach and a place to live and sleep. How can I be grateful? I work all my day and don't really get any sleep. And guess what they fed us? Some disgusting oats and wheat oatmeal, once a day. Great way of saying thanks to the people who practically raise the royal family. I just hate my life I just want to get out of this way of living. Well back to reality. My mom wakes me up as she always does. "Laney Harmony Penn Get Your LAZY BUTT UP WE GOT TO DO SOME WORK!"

I just stare at her like she just lost her mind. Well she did. She has been up for three days straight. And has been working her butt off. I just wish that I could have a life of a royal maybe things would be easier, But I can only dream. "Yes Mother" I reply just to start the constant day of horribleness.

Corey's POV

"Prince Corey. It's time to get up." I hear a faint voice from the outside of my door. I was already awake though. "Yeah Yeah. Come on in Nellie I know it is you" Nellie walks in her hair was still in the same messiness just as I saw her last night. "Prince Corey, I couldn't sleep last night." She says, Nellie doesn't speak very loud. "Why so?" "From last night. We can ever do that again sir. What we did was not appropriate. We cannot continue to do that or something terrible could come from us not behaving properly." Nellie states. "So what you are saying is that you did not enjoy it?" "That isn't what I was saying. I am simply saying that I could end up pregnant and we could both be in major trouble." "All right Nellie I've heard enough. Get out." Uggh. I don't get girls. So what you get pregnant by a prince and sure he doesn't want anything to do with it. But hey! You see what most people wish they could see and experience. Girls are just I don't get them. They shouldn't be complaining. Women are here for the soul purpose to tend men in any way they are demanded to. (A.N: I am not being sexist, because I am also a female. Just trying to put a bit more personality and a bit more into the story.)

I get up to get dressed and go to the dining hall. My mother looks terrible. Her hair is up very tall and she is wearing a very flashy red dress. Her lips are painted orange and her makeup is just gross. "Corey you are late. This is no behavior for a future king." She scolds sitting strait up. "Yeah and you look like a jester." I tell her as I sit in my chair that is next to my sister who looks like my mom but in a pink dress. "Mind your mother Corey." Father says "Father Do you think you should tell young Corey the news?" Oh yes of course. Corey we are going to have a couple of female guest." "Okay why would I care?" "Because one of them you will choose to be your bride." "WHAT?! WHEN DID YOU DECIDE MY FUTURE?!" "Do not raise your voice."

Laney's POV

I am dashing to my spot. I am always late. Hopefully the monitor is not there. He would surely scold me. I hate this job. I have to wash all of the dirty clothes. Guess what I am stationed to clean the prince's clothes. They are always just so full of dirty stuff and other things that I can't explain what it is. Just it is gross. I hurry to the laundry area that I am assigned.

"Just where do you think you are going Laney Penn?" Great just the voice I wanted to hear. " Sorry I was held up don't ask"

Cliffhanger! I don't know if I am doing the cliff hanger thing right. Please get your friends to read my stories. I am also wondering if you guys want to see if kin and Kon to come into my story. Please just review and see I will do the counting if you want to see them in the story. Also tell me what kind of job do want them to have. Also comment if you want the Newman's to appear. Also for the lack of updating and also for having short chapter. I am just doing this and it is also cause people at my school are very nosy. Until next time GothicBunnyGames signing out .


	3. Chapter 3

I am really sorry that I didn't upload in months but here is chapter 3.

X

Laney just finished washing the prince's clothes. It was a difficult task for her to do, but she somehow did it. She put them carefully in a basket and carried it all the way on the other end of the castle to the prince's room to fold and put them up. Every time she washed his clothes he was always out of his room which was perfect. She finally made it to the room. She knocked on it just in case. Once. Twice. Nobody answered so she thought that the room was empty. But as her delicate small hands opened the door she say the prince in his bed.

He turned around. She was in a bit of a shock but placed the basket down and bowed her head. "Sorry Your Majesty." She said politely. "No need for apologize. I thought you were my mom or something which is why I didn't say anything." He responds. She keeps her head down. "You can come in here to do whatever you were to do." She does a quick nod, picks up the heavy basket and heads into the room.

As she folds the clothes the prince stares at her. His sky blue eyes go from her red hair to her long dingy dress. He stares in amazement. He doesn't really see many servants stand up straight because when a royal family walks past they must bow down. It was kind of relaxing to watch her work. To him she was very attractive. Shiny red hair that was just above her shoulders. She was petite and short. He guessed she was a couple months younger than him since she had youthful skin.

He was so caught into his daydreams that he could have sworn that he heard somebody humming. It was soothing making him completely forget the fact that he was mad at his parents. Soon he relived the wonderful humming was coming from the servant girl. He decided to start a conversation. "What's your name?" He asks out of the blue. She quickly turns her head to face him and then turns her body. Her head hangs low. "I had asked what your name is. It would be polite if you respond." "Sorry. Servants are not allowed to talk to royalty, but my name is Laney." "Laney. That is a bit of a strange name." "Umm. It is a bit of a turn on my great grandmother's name. Penny Lane which made my name Laney Penn. I am sorry. I shouldn't keep my mouth running." "Don't apologize. But your voice so far is really relaxing. And… I don't know but I really like how you talk."

Laney knew about the prince and his frisky reputation. He was trying to get her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get to know you better. You could meet me here around sunset. We could talk." He offers. "I don't know. I have so much to do today. I think I'll be too tired to talk."  
"Well maybe you could not work for the day and come with me." "I couldn't do that. What would I say?" "Look Laney. I'm the Prince if I told someone something they do it." "Okay then." "So do you want to I don't know go outside and eat?" Laney timidly nods. While they prepared for a somewhat of a picnic Laney was nervous. What would the prince do to her? Why did he choose her with all the girls in the castle? Why her? She didn't know him and he didn't know her.

Laney placed the blanket down and the picnic basket down. Corey, the Prince sat down. She stood on the edge of the blanket. "Come on Lanes. I won't bite. Unless you want me to." She sits down. Away from him.

"You can eat if you like." Corey offers while grabbing a sandwich. Laney picks out an orange. Slowly peeling it. "Sir if I may ask why you did bring me with you." "Well. I just found out that I am going to have to get married to some stranger. I would like someone to help me make that decision. Since you are a servant you have brains as much as you have beauty." He compliments. "Well I must be dumb then. I have no beauty." "Look I know I don't have the most innocent reputation. But I do know natural beauty when I see it. A thing I like about servants. All natural beauty." Laney blushes. "You are straight forward Sir." "I know that. But I need to ask you something." Laney looks at him. "What is it that you ask?" "Well it has to be a secret. You could be acting like a nurse maid when other people are around and when I am going to have to choose the chic I am suppost to marry you could give me some input."

Laney places the half eaten citrus onto a napkin. "Why did you choose me?" "Well because at times I can be caring and trusting person at times. Do you accept the offer?" "It's not really what you would call an offer but yes Sir. I accept." Corey smiles staring into her forest green eyes whiles she started to feel a blush rising on her pale skin.

The two were unaware that they were being watched by non-other than…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. Just to let you guys know I might not be able to upload around spring break time. Okay chapter 4**

 **X**

Behind the bush was none other than Princess Nellie. "How dare she?! Talk to the prince. Stop all her work. This is outrageous!" She silently screams.

"So Laney. How is the life of a servant?" Corey asks getting rather close to the servant. "Um…not all that good. But it's alright. It's better than being outside of those walls from what I have heard." She replies trying to scoot a bit away from the prince. "If you excuse me Sir, I must get back to my chores." "Why would you go back to doing chores and other boring things while you have the opportunity to be with me?" He asks getting once again closer to the girl. "I agreed to help you while the deliberation thing is going on. But it is not going on as of this moment sir." She states. Before he could say a word she dashes off.

 **X**

Laney reaches the laundry room. She sneaks in undetected. She starts to wash some clothes while acting casual. "Laney could I talk to you?" The servant turns her head. "Nellie you know that we are not allowed to speak during work hours." Nellie tries to start a conversation but Laney keeps ignoring her. "5 o'clock." One of the guards yells out. At five the servants had to switch to a different area. This rule never made any amount of sense to Laney but she went with it.

Laney goes to her post which is the royal dining hall. She was the first to arrive. Soon the room was surrounded by servants on every end of the walls. Food was on the table that probably costed more than everything every servant owned. The royal family arrives. Trina is dressed in a Puffy pink gown that dragged 3 feet after her. The king was in his kingly wears. The queen had tall hair, a puffy white dress, a face full of face makeup, and gold heels. Corey was in a plain outfit. A decent blue suit.

Once everybody sits down in their chairs the King speaks. "Son as you know your 20th birthday is arriving. By then you have to choose a suitable wife." Corey sulks into his chair and groans. "Sit properly!" The queen snaps. He did as he was told. "Father. Marriage? I don't want to get married. Well at least not yet. And defiantly not a girl I don't know." He complains.

"Son, I know it is difficult to understand but you are going to rule the kingdom by the day of your wedding. It is tradition to be married at the age of 20." The king states. "This isn't fair! Trina is 24! Is she married?! NO! I should have to marry anybody at a certain age if my sister didn't" After those words come out of Corey's mouth he grabs some pork with his fork. "Corey, The reason of why you sister is not married is because she hasn't been offered to be a wife to any prince." The queen states

"Corey the girls will arrive by 3 days from now. Then you will go on 2 dates with each of them. After that you will go into deliberation for one week. Once you return you must have one of the princess in mind that you want to marry." King Riffin states. Corey's face gets blood shot red. "THIS ISN'T FAIR YOU CAN'T DECIDE WHO I WILL MARRY, HAVE KIDS WITH, AND SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH!" Corey shouts and then knocks his plate off the table. "Corey Jaron Riffin! You do not yell." The queen snaps. Trina turns around. "Well don't just stand there! You redhead clean up this mess." Trina orders.

Laney does as she is told and goes to the mess the prince made. She picks up the food quickly and after all the food is on the plate she dashes into the kitchen to retrieve another. She comes back with a plate of mashed potatoes, ham, and other delicious things that makes Laney want to drool. She places the food on the table and then goes tight back to her spot. The royal family continues to eat in silence. At the end of the meal the royal family goes off to their rooms while the servants clean up. After that Laney goes to her chambers. Her legs feel like jelly. Instead of going down the normal hall Laney knows a short cut without the others pushing and shoving. "Hey there. I need to talk to you." She looks up and there is….

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger but spring break is approaching and I may not be able to upload so here is something. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait**

 **X**

Laney turned her head to see her ex-best friend, Nellie. "Nellie. What do you want." Laney asks with a hit of annoyance. "I say you with the prince." "So?" Laney starts to walk off. Nellie follows. "You know how the prince is. I was wondering if he forced you into something you didn't want to do. I am looking out for a friend."

"Nellie! For the last time we are not friends! We used to be before you betrayed me. Also you slept with the prince. Unlike you I am pure." Laney runs off after snapping on Nellie. When she rushes off her parents have already left for their nightshifts. Laney goes to her small wooden bed. She has to crouch down to get on her bed. Once she accomplishes that she pulls her thin old wool blanket on her. It doesn't help with the cold and to make matters worse the walls are made of stone which makes it even colder. She shivers herself to sleep.

 **X**

Corey lays on his bed. "Ugh. Parents are the worst. I have to marry some stranger. I want to run off somewhere. Maybe take a couple of friends. Wait I have none." Corey remembers Laney. "Wait does that red headed girl count? What's her name? Lizzy? Liza? London? Laney? Wait yeah that's right. Laney. Well I could run off with her and start my own kingdom. That be great since she's female so there's the heir." Corey smirks. He gets comfortable and falls asleep.

The bright light of the sun seeps through the satin curtains. The light shines in Corey's face causing the future king to wake up. He groans. Then puts the covers over his head.

 **X**

"Come on girl WAKE UP. You're LATE for your post." Laney's mother shouts and pulls the covers off Laney. She falls out of her bed with the sound of discomfort. "Hurry take some of your breakfast on your way to your post you can't be late." With those words Laney scurries off to her post with a handful of oats. It tastes like dirt. Laney makes it just in time before the royal family comes in minus Corey. "Where is that boy?" The queen asks impatiently. "You!" She points at Laney. "Go and get my son from his room. Hurry." Laney dashes to the prince's room. She knocks on the door that is more expensive than her entire house. "Sir you are needed at the dining area." No reply. She opens the door. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnng! That room was bigger than her house. She walks up to the bed. She taps the prince's shoulder. "Sir please get up you are needed." Still he doesn't respond. So her next option is to shake him awake gently. He awakes. Surprisingly he's already dressed. "Sir come on. You are needed at the dining area."

"Fine." They head to the dining area. Corey sulks in his seat and Laney gets back in her spot. For breakfast they had Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and pretty much everything that Laney couldn't touch let alone eat. Her stomach started growling.

"Corey we have some exciting news." The queen states before taking a delicate sip of her wine. "Corey will you please sit up. Katrina do not eat so much. A queen does not finish her food. That doesn't attract any men." Katrina immediately stops eating. "News for Katrina is what I will say first. We will be practicing for you to be a future Queen. You are 20 you should have been married already at 14. But now onto the news for Corey. The princess from kingdoms all around will be coming around noon. We will greet them. You will have lunch with them. Then you will go on 2 dates with each of them. The red headed servant who got you up this morning will for now on be you nursemaid, since you are incapable of doing things on your own. Now I must stop talking it is not very ladylike." Corey surprisingly does not say a word. When breakfast ends. Corey goes off to his room with Laney following.

 **X**

"Today Katrina you will learn how to be a proper Queen." "Yes ma'am." Katrina replies. "Lesson 1. A Queen does not speak unless told to or has urgent news." "Y_" The Queen has a stern look on her face that has been caked on with makeup. "Lesson 2. When a Queen does speak she does not speak for long. It is very unattractive." The Queen looks at the back of Katrina who was slumped over just a tad bit. "Katrina a Queen does not slump over. She stands and sits perfectly straight." It was going to be a long day for Katrina.

 **X**

"Laney could you get me some water with exactly 4 ice cubes, please." Corey asks his new nursemaid. Before Laney could say 'yes sir' a loud knock comes through the door.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_


	6. Chapter 6

**As you probably know summer is or has approached us. I will be with my father this and probably every summer so I don't know whether or not I will be able to update. If I do it might not be that long or frequent. I just wanted you guys to know that. I'll try to post another chapter on both of my stories before I leave Saturday.**

 **-XOXOLemon**


	7. Coming Soon

Good news! I should be able to post new chapters for both stories. Thank you all for your patience. I should be able to start writing and publishing new chapters in a week or so.


	8. Chapter 8

Laney walks over to the door and opens it. The king is standing tall with two guards by his side. Laney moved out of their way and bowed keeping her eyes on the wooden floor. Corey huffs in annoyance. "What do you want father?" The king and the soldiers enter the room. "Son, I have some unfortunate news for you." He states. "What is it?!" Corey groans.

"The princess' have arrived earlier than we thought. They are arriving at the docks in a matter of momenta. I need for you to get properly dressed and be at the front gate before they arrive. Make sure it is done." Laney knew that the last part was meant for her. "Yes, sir." She replies keeping her eyes on her feet.

With that the King exits before Corey has a temper tantrum. "THEY ARE HERE. NOW! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS! UGH! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Corey screams before adding some colorful language. Laney looks up. "Sir, maybe it is best if you do as the king says and get dressed. I'll wait outside for you when you are done." As her delicate touches the golden handle, Corey stops her. "Why don't you stay? I mean he told you to make sure that I actually get changed in a reasonable time." Corey says.

Laney sighs lightly. She knows that he's right. Even though they made a deal for her to help him during deliberation everyone else believed he was her nursemaid. So she had to fit the roll. "Yes, Sir. But can I keep my back to you. If that's okay with you, Sir." Laney asks. "Whatever makes you comfortable?" He changes into his outfit in less than three minutes. "You can turn around." She does as she is told. A suit made of all shades of blue and silver. For a second he looked…handsome. But Laney shook her head and scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. This was the Prince Corey that goes through women quicker than a pig goes through his meal. "Let's go downstairs." When they exited the room Laney kept her eyes on the ground. But they were up just enough to where she could see where she was going. As she followed the prince, she could hear the voices of the other servants.

" _Is that her. The prince's latest w*ore?"_

" _She's so short and delicate compared to him. I feel sad for her."_

" _He'll be through with her in a week."_

She wanted to yell. She wanted to scream at their ignorance. If they only knew the truth. If she was able to convince Corey to pick the nicest and not stuck up b*tch to be his queen their lives would probably change. But she couldn't do any of that. Servants always had the up hand when it came to gossip. It was like a form of entertainment for them so they were very good at it. Laney moved her head just enough for her hair to cover the sides of her face. She was more than glad when they made it to the gates. Still standing behind Corey, Laney tilts her head to see how ridiculous the queen and Katrina looked. The queen's hair was 4 times too tall for her delicate frame. She wore to much make up. Her dress was the worst of all. The waist was too tight for her making it look smaller than Laney's waist.

It was puffed up and so frilly. It looked so uncomfortable. As for Katrina she looked practically the same way. "Members of the royal family may I present you the princess' chosen for Prince Corey to pick as his future wife. A princess that was tall and wide with blonde hair enters first. "Princess Konnie from the kingdom of Coswell."

She walks gracefully to the side of the door. A princess with jet black hair and glasses enters next. "Princess Kim twin sister of Princess Konnie of Coswell." A princess with ebony skin and long curly colored pink hair enters.

"Princess Georgia of the Kingdom of Valentine." One by one the girls line up on the wall. Right now we are at number 10. The last princess. She looked like Corey. Just as a female. "Princess Carrie of the Kingdom of Heartwell." The king steps forward. "Welcome ladies to the Kingdom of Peaceville. As you know you all will go on dates with my son the heir of the throne, Prince Corey. When he goes into deliberation he will decide which one of you that he will choose to be his queen. The guards will show you to your rooms."

With that the girls leave and so does Corey. You follow him this time with your head up. "I don't want to do this." Corey complains. Laney doesn't answer since she's not in his room.

"You're not going to ask why I'm upset." Corey directs that question to you. "Sorry, Sir. I didn't know you were talking to me." Laney replies. "Of course I was talking to you." "I'm sorry that you have to go through this, sir. But I can't relate."

Both of them reach Corey's room. "You can't relate?" Corey mimics. "I'm a servant sir. We can get married and start a family if we choose." Laney answers. "That sound like the life. Making your own decisions." Corey says dreamily. "It's not really all that sir. We barely get enough food to survive. We are very poor. We don't have shoes. Our clothes barely fit. You work all day. Our sleeping chambers are terrible. Our rules are strict. We have the worst working conditions. But I can't complain. Outside the palace walls is much worst." Laney rants.

Corey looks at the red head. He never paid much attention to her appearance. Her red hair was in a messy ponytail with a lot of hair out side of it. Her face was pale and she had bags under her dark green eyes. Her dress looked baggy with stitches all over it. The length was just below her knees. Just like she said her feet were bare. She looked fragile and unhealthy thin.

"Being a servant's not all that great?" Corey asks at the girl who had her head down at the floor. She looks at the young prince. "Your right, Sir. I'd say your life is grand, sir." Laney replies. "I always thought that being a servant was easier." Corey admits.

"You know what! When I am king the first thing that I will do is make the lives of the working class easier. Starting with inside of the palace then I'll work on outside of the walls." Laney begins to smile ear to ear.

It strikes something in Corey. The next thing that he know is that thin arms are around his neck. Blood rushes to his cheeks. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you Sir." Laney says.

She realizes what she was doing. She releases Corey and stumbles back. "S-sorry S-sir." She stutters and a small blush appears across her nose.

"N-no problem." Corey replies stuttering. He was confused. He's never stuttered in his life. He's never stuttered when I came to women. He's never felt this way about anyone.

As for Laney she thought it was the end of her life. From that stupid thing she did she could have been kicked out of the palace for that.

A knock on the door breaks the awkward tension. "Come in."

The queen enters with one of the Princesses. The one with black hair and had the blonde twin. "Corey this is Princess Kim. She will be your first date." Corey knows that she won't talk unless he talks to her first. "Hello, Kim." "Hello Prince Corey. Where would you like the first date to be?" She asks.

Corey ponders on that for a while. "We could walk around the palace." Corey replies. "Well then it's settled. I'll leave you to for your date."

Corey's eyes widen. "What! Wait! We are having the date?! NOW!" Corey shouts. "Why of course. The sooner the better." The queen says and gracefully walks away.

Corey groans and walks to the door. "Come on. Both of you." Corey groans and the three of them start to walk.

 **X**

 **Sorry for it being a little short. I am starting school again next week and I am very busy. I also want to inform you guys that I have a Tumblr where I will draw some of the scenes from my fanfictions and other types of Fanart. So review what scenes you'd like me draw from both stories. My Tumblr name is:**

 **Or give me review ideas for the pictures.**

 **Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
